


100 years

by IAmEos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 100 years in the future, Malec as dads!, Nostalgia, Reminiscing, They're all friends, happy!, immortal malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmEos/pseuds/IAmEos
Summary: Immortal Malec and Saphael in the future reminiscing about old friends.





	100 years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonofHelios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonofHelios/gifts).



> IM SOOOOO SORRYYYY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME  
> basically.... some shit happened in my life so I had no motivation to write, then school started and I didn't have time..... im so soryyyy
> 
> Thanks to the lovely @SonOfHelios for the idea, I hope it lives up to what you hoped for xx
> 
> Idk if it's that great, but I wanted to get something up...  
> Also, why do I keep writing stuff that's so short?? Like I can never write anything long whyyy
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

Raphael flung the door open dramatically, “Dios mio, these Clave negotiations will be the death of me!” He flopped straight onto the sofa and into Simon’s lap, who immediately began stroking his hair soothingly.  
“You're already dead,” Simon grinned.  
“Callate,” Raphael mumbled, “And they made me wake up so early, like do they not understand a vampires sleep schedule?”  
“You can hardly complain, baby, the Clave is doing much better these days.”  
“Only because of Alec.” Raphael grumbled into Simon’s stomach, unwilling to admit that he was right.  
Alec had taken a firm control over The Clave after the threat of Valentine had disappeared. He was a good leader, and nowadays The Clave was much less corrupt, and much fairer in its dealings with Downworlders. Currently The Clave was working hard to unite the downworlders in a peace pact which would help take down Lillith.

Raphael rolled off of the sofa, took off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt.  
“Wait wait wait. As much as I would love that,” Raphael rolled his eyes, “You have to keep your clothes on because we’re having dinner - well, breakfast for us - with Mags and Alec tonight.”  
“Right, I almost forgot, one hundred years.” Raphael nodded, “Come on then, let's go pick out an outfit for you.”

\--

The door to Magnus and Alec’s loft opened and Simon and Raphael were met with a chaotic scene: toys strewn across the floor, chairs that had been tipped over, and Alec, half dressed, chasing after a little blue warlock child.  
“Max! Come back here!” Alec shouted at the child, who giggled and continued running.  
Raphael cleared his throat and Alec looked up, “Oh, hey guys! Uh, sorry about the mess,” He gestured vaguely around the room, “Max has been quite a handful lately.”  
“I can see that,” Raphael chuckled, “Where’s Magnus? Why isn’t he helping you?”  
“He’s getting ready,” Alec rolled his eyes, “Hey if you don’t mind, could you watch Max for a minute while I just…” He looked down at his bare chest, “Ya know…”  
“Of course, take as much time as you need. And tell Magnus’ extra ass to come out here asap.”  
Simon was already sitting on the floor playing with Max, so Alec said a quick “Thank you.” before rushing off.

“ -and did you know that when I was little they didn’t even have teleporters?” Simon was telling Max, who wrinkled his nose in confusion.  
“How did you get around?” He asked.  
“You can travel without teleporting, silly,” Simon giggled, “But back then it was only warlocks who could teleport with portals, and- “  
“My papa invented the portal,” Max cut in with a toothy grin.

“Yes he did, my little blueberry,” Magnus scooped up Max into his arms.  
As ever, Magnus looked spectacular, dressed in a deep red satin shirt and tight black trousers. His face was covered in shimmer and his hair was tipped with pink.  
“Rafa, Samurai,” He kissed Raphael’s cheek, then Simon’s, “So good to see you,”  
“One hundred years and you continue to come up with new names,” Simon chuckled, “I’m impressed.”  
“It is a talent,” Magnus bowed dramatically - well as dramatically as one can whilst holding a small child.  
“Come on then,” He started walking towards the kitchen, but not before cleaning up the mess with a flick of his wrist, “Alexander insisted on cooking, so I’m sure we’re in for a treat,”

Alec emerged from the bedroom, dressed in an expensive dark suit which accentuated his muscles. His fashion had really improved since meeting Magnus, and he no longer wore only black t-shirts and leather jackets. Magnus was reaching to open one of the pots on the stove when Alec ran over to stop him.  
“Hey hey hey, no touching,” He swatted away Magnus’ hand, “It’s nearly done, go set the table or have some drinks or something, I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” He shooed them out of the kitchen and focused back on the pot.

“Wow, I didn’t know he was so serious about cooking,” Raphael raised his eyebrows.  
“God, yeah,” Magnus rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, “Ever since we got Max he’s been obsessed with what we eat, always has to be healthy and organic and everything.”  
“I can hear you!” Alec yelled from the kitchen, “And it’s important!”  
Magnus laughed, “Well, he’s definitely better than his sister, that’s for sure,”  
“I should hope so,” Simon said, “Clary told me about this time Izzy tried to cook a romantic meal for her and she threw up from food poisoning or something.”  
Magnus snorted, “I assure you, it’s not a recurring gene.”

They chatted for a little longer and played with Max before he had to be put to bed.  
“Goodnight my little blueberry,” Magnus cooed.  
He had pulled Alec away from the kitchen for a moment to say goodnight to their son, and the two were now sitting beside on Max’s bed, stroking his head until he fell asleep.

“Okay, food’s ready,” Alec said once they had closed the door to Max’s bedroom.  
“Great, I’ll mix some drinks,” Alec narrowed his eyes at Magnus, “Finee, Rapha can mix drinks and I’ll help you serve.” He pecked Alec on the lips. “Raaph,” Magnus called.  
Raphael was sitting on the sofa with Simon half on his lap, and he didn’t look too happy to be pulled away from the conversation - though it did look like it was mostly Simon talking. He reluctantly got up and began to mix some drinks.

As they were sitting down, Alec explained the meal.  
“So, for the vamps, I tried out a new blood recipe so it has a smoky flavour. Hope you enjoy. And for us,” He smiled at Magnus, “I have made a lamb lasagna with a side of roasted vegetables.”  
“Sounds delicious, darling.” Magnus clapped his hands, stood, and raised a glass.

“I’d like to propose a toast, to old friends.”  
“To old friends.” They chorused.  
“It’s been a hundred years since this whole mess started - thanks to Clary crashing into the Shadow World and all our lives - and they have been the happiest years of my life. Simon,”  
“Oh my god he said my name!”  
“I am forever grateful for how you brought happiness to Raphael, and I know I don’t say this often enough, but I truly value you as a friend.  
“Alexander, my darling. I love you with all my heart and I can’t wait to spend eternity with you. Raphael, I have watched you grow so much over the past hundred years. You have gone from an emotionally constipated- “  
“-hey!”  
“-grump, to a strong, caring leader. Ragnor and Catarina would be so proud.” Raphael wiped away a tear.  
“So, here’s to the next hundred years!” They all raised their glasses with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok yes I put Lillith as the new 'threat' or whatever bcos I'm not creative enough to think of something else sryy
> 
> eek I hope you liked it, I know it's not the best


End file.
